Trouw
by Tellachwen
Summary: OneShot Na de terugkeer van Heer Voldemort knielt Severus Sneep voor de voeten van zijn oude meester, niet wetend of hij het zal overleven.


**Trouw **

Severus Sneep knielde neer aan de voeten van de man die hij al meer dan twaalf jaar niet meer had gezien. Opkijken was verboden, dat wist hij, en dus staarde hij naar de dikke laag stof die zich door de jaren heen op de houten vloer had verzameld. Af en toe doorbrak de vage vorm van een voetstap het eentonig grijswitte palet. De rest van het vertrek verkeerde in dezelfde staat: de ramen waren zo vuil dat het licht van de volle maan onmogelijk naar binnen kon schijnen en ware het niet voor het getik van de regen, dan zou hij nooit geweten hebben dat het buiten verschrikkelijk weer was. Ook de kandelaars die sinds lange tijd weer kaarsen bevatten, schreeuwden verval uit en waren bedekt met dikke spinnenwebben. Een muffe geur van stof en rottend hout doordrong zijn neus en vulde ongewild zijn longen.  
Woorden doken in zijn geest op, maar hij onderdrukte de neiging om te spreken. Spreken zou hem fataal kunnen worden. Alles wat hij op dit moment deed zou wel eens het laatste kunnen zijn dat hij in levende toestand zou kunnen doen. Zijn leven lag in handen van De heer van het Duister. Hij haatte het om zo weinig controle te hebben over zijn toekomst, maar hij had op voorhand geweten dat dit was hoe het zou zijn. Hij moest dit doen en het beste hopen. Als hij niet naar haar gekomen was, zou hij zeker ten dode zijn opgeschreven. Dit was de enige mogelijkheid. Hij wist het en haatte het nog meer.  
De seconden leken tergend langzaam voorbij te kruipen. Hij voelde hoe de rode ogen van zijn meester elke vezel van zijn lichaam in zich opnamen. De toverdrankmeester had het gevoel dat ze veel dieper keken dan alleen zijn kledij of zijn huid. Zelden had de andere man hem kippenvel bezorgd. Al die vorige momenten stonden in zijn geheugen gebrand als een kaars die nooit te doven was. Ook dit was één van die momenten die hij nooit zou kunnen vergeten.  
Een gesnuif was te horen.  
'Ik ruik modderbloedjes. Je werkt nog altijd voor die seniele dwaas!' Het was geen vraag, enkel een opmerking. Een antwoord was dan ook niet nodig. Het zou het zijden draadje waaraan zijn leven hing alleen maar dunner maken.  
'Ik ben vier uur geleden terug gekeerd. Waarom Verschijnsel je nu pas voor mij? Ik dacht dat je vroeger één van mijn trouwste Dooddoeners was.'  
'Mijn trouw voor u heeft geen seconde gewankeld, Mijn Heer,' bracht Sneep voorzichtig uit. Hij speelde met vuur en dreigde meer dan alleen zijn vingers te verbranden.  
'Zwijg!' schreeuwde de kille stem. 'Ik zal wel over jouw trouw oordelen.' Zelfs de wasachtige huid van de lange tenen voor hem straalden woede en haat uit.  
Het enige wat Severus kon doen was nog dieper knielen en hopen dat de toverstok in die spinachtige hand voorlopig naar de grond gericht zou blijven.  
'Waarom verschijn je nu pas? Spreek op!' siste zijn meester.  
'Mijn positie als spion was voor mij het allerbelangrijkste, Heer. Ik wilde dat, wanneer ik terug kwam, ik u dezelfde diensten en informatie kon aanbieden als twaalf jaar geleden. Indien ik meteen teruggekeerd zou zijn, zou Perkamentus geweten hebben bij wie mijn trouw echt lag. Ik aanvaard elke straf die u mij geeft en beschouw het als een onderdeel van mijn diensten die ik u aanbied.' Voorzichtig selecteerde Sneep elk woord dat hij zei. Als een strateeg wrong hij zich in bochten. Hij danste op de koord van zijn eigen leven en bij de kleinste misstap zou hij hulpeloos de diepte in vallen en verloren zijn.  
Zijn meester had ten tijde van de Eerste Oorlog zijn smoesjes en excuses geloofd. Nooit had zijn meester getwijfeld aan zijn woorden. Hij was rotsvast overtuigd van de onvoorwaardelijke trouw die hij steeds kon lezen in de ogen van de toverdrankmeester.  
Jarenlang was dat ook zo geweest. Jarenlang had hij zijn meester met de grootste overgave gediend, overtuigd dat hij het bij het rechte eind had toen hij sprak over bloedzuiverheid. Tovenaars en Dreuzels moesten strikt gescheiden worden. Als zijn moeder dat maar had geloofd; het zou haarzelf en haar zoon een hele hoop ellende bespaard hebben. Het beetje hart dat hij als baby gehad moest hebben, werd volledig verzuurd en langzaam maar zeker stierf de echte Severus Sneep door de harde hand van zijn vader.  
Nooit was hij er in geslaagd om één iemand lief te hebben. Tot hij haar ontmoette. Zij was de eerste die verder keek dan zijn ongewoon grote neus en het gordijn van haar dat hij voor zich had opgetrokken. Lily Evers deed hem voor de eerste maal glimlachen en gaf hem het gevoel een persoon te zijn. Even leek zijn haat voor Dreuzels te verdwijnen als wolken die moesten wijken voor de zon, maar toen koos ze de kant van die James Potter. Het weinige van zijn hart dat nog in leven was, werd harder dan de hardste steen.  
De idealen van de Duistere Heer leken plots zo juist en aantrekkelijk. Vol haat koos hij de weg die leidde tot aan de voeten van zijn meester. Nooit had hij getwijfeld aan zijn woorden, daden of aan de acties die hij moest uitvoeren. Niet één keer stelde hij zich vragen, tot het moment dat hij met opgeheven toverstok in de groene ogen keek die hij al jaren uit zijn geest probeerde te bannen. Haar bolle buik was duidelijk zichtbaar en was de reden dat ze zou moeten sterven. Ze had zelfs zijn naam nog niet gezegd toen hij wist dat hij haar nooit kwaad zou kunnen doen.  
De haat die hij al die tijd gevoeld had en de overtuigingen die hij voor waarheid hield, werden als een ballon doorprikt en spatten uiteen. Het enige dat restte was het vervloekte leven van een spion aannemen en hopen dat hij de blunders die hij gemaakt had enigszins kon herstellen. Anderhalf jaar later bleek dat al zijn moeite voor niets was geweest en was het zijn meester zelf die zijn engel ten val bracht.  
'Crucio!' De spreuk raakt hem volledig onverwacht. Hij had zelfs de toverstok nooit zien bewegen of de rode straal op hem zien afkomen. Vlijmscherpe messen leken zich door zijn huid een weg te banen tot in zijn binnenste; zijn ingewanden leken te smelten en zijn ogen leken uit te puilen. Hij rolde over de grond van de pijn, maar weigerde om het uit te schreeuwen. Schreeuwen was een teken van zwakte en hij was niet zwak. Bovendien weigerde hij het om de man voor hem het genot te gunnen. Het kon hem niet schelen dat de vloek daardoor langer zou duren. Hij was niet zwak en wilde dat op geen enkele manier tonen.  
Met nauwelijks kans om tussen twee spreuken even naar adem te happen, volgden nog een tweede en derde rode lichtstraal. Vaag proefde hij bloed; zijn tanden hadden zich in zijn lippen geboord toen hij probeerde om een schreeuw te onderdrukken.  
Minutenlang bestond er Severus' leefwereld niets anders dan de verscheurende pijn. Zijn hersenen leken te koken en weigerden dienst. Een schreeuw ontsnapte zijn lippen en schuurde door zijn keel.  
Zodra zijn gegil de kamer had gevuld, lag Sneep stokstijf op de grond. De pijn verdween, maar elke spier in zijn lichaam weigerde dienst.  
'Dat heb ik altijd het meest bewonderenswaardig gevonden aan jou, Severus. Jij zal aan je meester nooit de pijn tonen die je voelt. Jij ondergaat alles wat ik wil, jij lijkt je gevoelens volledig uitgeschakeld te hebben. Ik sta versteld van je vastberadenheid, maar uiteindelijk win ik toch altijd, Severus.'  
De torenhoge muur die hij altijd rond zijn gedachten had opgebouwd, werd in één klap gesloopt. Allerlei beelden overspoelden zijn geest: de eerste keer dat hij aan de voeten van zijn meester knielde en hem trouw beloofde; de eerste keer dat hij een Dreuzel van het leven ontnam en de trots die toen zijn lichaam vulde; de haat voor Modderbloedjes, het gevoel van opwinding toen hij het Zwarte Teken eerder die dag voelde branden,… Even snel als het gekomen was, verdwenen de beelden. Zijn hoofd bleef echter pijnlijk nabonken, maar hij wist niet of dat kwam door de marteling of door de aanval op zijn geest.  
Hij kreeg weer controle over zijn lichaam, maar toch bleef hij uitgeput liggen. Hij wist zelfs niet of hij de kracht had om zijn hoofd op te heffen. Elke spier in zijn lichaam, elk botje schreeuwde het uit van de pijn.  
Een kille lach die hij vroeger zo aanbad, maar hem nu kippenvel bezorgde, vulde de ruimte.  
'Gelukkig lijk je de waarheid gesproken te hebben, Severus. Je trouw heeft inderdaad nooit gewankeld.'  
Sneep verbeet de pijn en krabbelde terug overeind. Hij knielde weer voor de voeten van de Duistere Heer. Hij had verwacht dat zijn leven over zou zijn toen zijn meester er in slaagde om zijn geest binnen te dringen, op zoek naar aanwijzingen van verraad. Gelukkig was de dertiger zijn plannetje gelukt. Voorlopig toch.  
'Ik heb nu nog een rekening te vereffenen met een verrader. Jij keert nu terug naar Zweinstein en laat Perkamentus geloven dat je nog steeds voor hem spioneert. Ik wil dat je vanavond rapport uitbrengt van alles wat die seniele ouwe de laatste twaalf jaar heeft uitgespookt.'  
Severus Sneep stond recht, boog nog één keer naar de grote man die voor hem stond en verliet toen het vertrek. Zijn voetstappen werden gedempt door de dikke laag stof en bij elke pas die hij zette werden er kleine wolkjes van in de lucht gesmeten.  
Nadat hij de halfrotte deur achter zich had dichtgetrokken, herinnerde hij er zichzelf aan om Perkamentus te bedanken voor de Hersenpan die hij jaren geleden met Kerst van hem gekregen had.

* * *

_AN: Dit was het tweede verhaal dat ik voor een wedstrijd op een Nederlandstalige Harry Potterforum geschreven heb (het eerste is 'Het Levenskristal'). De opdracht was om een one-shot te schrijven ten tijde van de boeken én met een reeds bestaand personage erin.  
Dit is volgens mij alles behalve mijn beste verhaal: het idee van Sneep die terugkeert naar Voldemort op het einde van boek vier is niet meteen een heel originele inval. De manier waarop ik het geschreven heb, kan er wel nog door, zeker als je weet dat ik tegen een krappe deadline aan moest schrijven en dat ik het super druk had met school._

_ Laat me AUB weten wat jij vond van dit stukje._

_Tot het volgende verhaal maar weer!_


End file.
